Foxhunting
by Swany1985
Summary: this is the story of a fancharacter and how her life changed when she meet the Shredder and the Turtles.
1. Chapter 1

Okay here's my new story, it's about my Character Cassandra, and how she became what she is and how she ended by the Turtles…read an review

Fox-Hunting 

It was a stormy night, one of those nights that Cassandra loves a lot when she was younger. Well she still loves those nights, but she can't enjoy them like before…you want to know, why she can't? Well let's start with the beginning…

An unknown location in New York

A girl was running through the dark streets of New York, her face (as much as you can see under the base cap, that she's wearing) shows the panic that she felt. Close on her heals were a bunch of Foot-Ninjas.

Foot-Ninja # 1: Give up girl…nobody can run away from our master…He'll find you where ever you'll hide…

Girl:Thinksyeah who will help a freak like me…well I may look like a normal human, but from the first moment the Shredder caught me and injected some chemical in my blood…I know I'm not normal anymore… I won't give up that easy…Shredder might caught me once and did something to my body, but I don't go back there…

Foot-Ninja #3: had sneaked behind the girl oh I know a way to bring you back he knocked her out

-Shredders HQ- Cass thoughts

I'm back by the Shredder and again they prepared me for their experiments…This Baxter guy stand next to me and he had a syringe in his hand…I think it's another injection of the chemical, because after it was injected in my bloodstream my whole body cramped and I passed out. I woke up again a few hours later (I guess) and my whole body hurt…I put my heavy hand to my throbbing head and felt something "fluffy?" and the fluffy things moved if I concentrate…"Oh my god…what did this jerk do to me?" I asked myself…I think I start crying…after a while I could hear the sound of a fight…maybe some other poor creatures which were tortured…I stand up from the ground and slammed my fists against the door…maybe they can help me…the door opened and in front of me stood a giant turtle with purple mask around its eyes… "Um … hi" I heard myself saying…It looked at me and then grabbed my hand dragging me after it…"We have to leave" It said in a male voice I think it is a male "My brothers are waiting for me" I didn't say something…I think I was to busy with following him…In the last hallway before the exit we run in three other turtles, one of the turtles didn't look too good, it looked like it were be tortured by someone and the other turtles must support him. "Donnie where the shell wa…umm who is that?" The red-clad turtle asked. "I heard something and I found her…I think Shredder did something with her…I couldn't leave her behind…" the purple-clad turtle said..." Can we go now?" The orange-clad ask, he struggled to keep the hurt turtle up and awake. "Yeah lets go…YOU pointing at me follow us!" the red-clad bark…. I just nod and follow them…

Tbc

I know it´s short, but what do you think? Good? Bad? Shall I search for a place to hide?


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry that it take so long to finish the next chap…but finally I made it….enjoy it…

Here a small OC declaration: Wingstorm (Storm), FireReign (short Fire) and Riders (Ri or R) are dragons and belongs to the Turtle family, the were found once by Master Splinter or the boys…, Balto is an alienwolf, Tod is an alienfox, and they belongs to the turtle family as well and at last but not least there were Taramika( Tara) she's a human with some mystery power, she lives with the turtles and is a student from master splinter….

Foxhunting - Meeting the family 

-In the Lair/ infirmary - (Point of view: Wingstorm)

My Brothers were on a Life-saving-mission…our brother Leonardo was taken by the Shredder, when he was on his morning run…My best friend and brother Riders was with him and was found by my brothers, Mikey and Raph; Master Splinter had sent them, after Leo and Ri didn´t shown up for breakfast…. It was three hour after Leo and Ri had started their run, that Mikey and Raph rushed in the lair supporting Ri, who was bleeding pretty bad…I heard Master Splinter said something, that sounds like: "Riders? What happened to you and where´s Leonardo?" Riders told us what had happened…They were on the run and were about to went back home, when a big group of Foot-Ninjas attacked them…Leo tried to defend them, but after they thrown a smoke bomb, Leo had had problems to see…they knocked Leo out and hurt Riders pretty bad…"Tell your family they won´t see him again or at least not like they know him", one of the ninjas had said, before they vanished…after he had told us that he passed out…now I´m sitting next to his bed and wait for him to wake up…Mikey, Don and Raph are on the way to get Leo back…

Storm: takes Riders´s hand in his come on bro wake up…we need you….

Tod: entered the room to bring Storm something to eat Hi how is Ri?

Storm: Nothing have change, he´s still in a coma…

Tod: It´s hard for you, isn´t it? (A.N.: Riders was captured by Bishop once and Bishop nearly killed Riders)

Storm: Yeah..: it remember me how helpless I felt when Bishop captured him many years ago…

Tod: nodded I brought you something to eat…you didn´t eat since he fall in the coma…

Storm: I´m not hungry…

Master Splinter: who had entered the room Wingstorm you must eat something…you aren't a big help for Riders if you get ill…

Storm: let his head down

Tod: Here take a bit of that… offered a plate with Pizza

Storm: thanks..took a small bit I wish that that's all a bad dream and I'll wake up any minute…

Master Splinter: put a paw on Windstorm's shoulder He'll be okay…and Leo will be back soon…his brothers will safe him…believe in their strength

Storm: nodded

Master Splinter: nodded and left the room and entered the Living area mumbles I hope my sons are alright …and return to me well…just when Splinter had said that the door to the lair flew open and Don, who supported Leo together with Mikey entered the lair…He was followed by Raph and a girl…My Sons what happened ...who´s that?

Don: I´ll tell you later, right now I must take care of Leo´s over to his lab with Leo

Master Splinter: looked at Raph and Mikey I´m waiting…

Mikey: We found her at Shredders place…Well Donnie found her, she was in a cell…and we thought that we can´t let her there….

Raph: to Cass You sit down there and don´t move…he then moved away to Don´s lab Hey Don, need help?

Don: looked up from Leo yeah you can give me the bandages from that table

Raph: Sure reached for the bandages and handed them to Donatello here

After they had took care of Leo´s wound they went back to the living room. Master Splinter was talking to the girl

Master Splinter: My sons how is Leonardo?

Don: He´s beaten pretty bad but should be okay when he rest for the next few days…

Master Splinter: Thank you my son…now to our guest…This is C…just when he wanted to introduce Cass to the other she had something like a cramp

Mikey:who had sat with Master Splinter Cass…what´s wrong?

Cass: was on the floor rocking back and forth, had a tight grip on her head

Don: rushed over to Cass tell me what´s wrong with you?

Cass: open her eyes and in her eyes you can see the pain It hurt…feels like something breaks through my head with that said her eyes rolled back in her head and she passed out

Mikey: Oh my gosh what shall we do?

tbc

So...I hope you like it and please review me...thanks Swany


	3. Chapter 3

I finally got thetime for the third chaper...I hope you like it

Foxhunting

With the turtles (point of view: Mikey)

I´m sitting on the couch with Cassandra and Master Splinter. Cassandra or Cass, you know the girl my brothers brought here, when they brought Leo back, told us that she didn´t know why the shredder had put her in the cell in his dungeon nor did she know what kind of experiment stockman (I told her his name) did to her…the only thing she know was that he must have done something to her DNA…but when I asked her what she meant, she only said that were complicated to explain…My brother Don came back from Leo´s room I looked up at him I listened to a small conversation between him and Master Splinter…when suddenly Cass starts screaming and holds her head….Her base cap was fallen from her head and I can see a small…Fox ear? I looked at Don and saw the same worried look…During my shock I could hear Cass screaming till she passed out…Don rushed over to Cass.

Mikey: Oh my god Donnie what´s wrong with her?

Don: checking her over I´m not sure…help me Mikey, we bring her in the infirmary

Mikey: nods and picks Cass up I got her moving to the infirmary Hey Donnie, what´s that things on her head?

Don: I don´t know, Mikey I don´t know…entered the infirmary

Mikey: follows Don in the infirmary

Don: Put her down here…pointing to a bed

Mikey: Okay puts Cass down on the bed Can I do something?

Don: shakes his head Not really…I´ll tell you as soon as I know what´s wrong with her starts checking Cass

Mikey: looks at Cass and then leaves

living-room 20minutes later

My brother Donatello comes out of infirmary and he looks tired.

Mikey: Hey Donnie, how is Cass?

Don:sits down on the couch Still unconscious…Raph is with her and Leo right now…

Master Splinter: My son, do you know what happened?

Don:shakes his head and rubs his eyes not really … whatever it was what the shredder did with her, it was something with her DNA…

Mikey: With her DNA? WHAT? HOW?

Master Splinter gives Mikey that special look and Mikey was quiet within a second.

Don: sighs well you remember that "thing" on her head?

Mikey: The fluffy one?

Don:nods

Mikey: Yeah I remember that

Don: good…she got a second one….and…

Mikey: She got a second one?

Balto: slaps Mikey on the head that´s what he said and I think he wants to say more…

Don: Thanks Ball…and she got a tail…

Mikey: A TAIL ?

everybody glares at Mikey

Mikey: Sorry…

Master Splinter: What kind of tail, my son?

Don: Well I´m not sure, but it looks like a fox tail…

Tod: A fox tail….looks dreamly in the air sweet…

Balto:looks at Tod and shakes his head

Don: I´ll make some more blood test before I´ll know what´s wrong with her…I hope…he went back to the infirmary to get the blood samples

In the infirmary

Raph: sits on a chair next to the bed, in which Leo lay and talks to him Come on bro…wake up…I know you are strong….we need you…hears Don enter the infirmary and let Leo´s hand go Hey Don how is the girl…looks at Don man you looks tired…

Don: I´ll sleep later…right now I need to get this blood samples and tests….

Raph: whatever you say bro…

Don searches for his tubes and things to get the blood samples

Raph: sighs okay if you need me I´m by Leo…went back to Leo´s bed Hey bro take Leo´s hand in his hands I´m not sure if you can hear me or not…well I just want to talk to you…looks over to Don man Don…I worry about him…he looks tired but he won´t sleep till you and that girl are back to life

Don: went over to Cass Man I wish I know what shredder did to you takes blood samble but I hope to find out what…

**two hours later** (point of view: Cassandra)

I lay on a bed and when I move my arm something sting…I open my eyes and looks around "where am I?" I asked…there was nobody to answer…I looks to the desk…on that desk sat one of that turtles…I can´t say which turtle…I tried to make myself know but the turtles won´t wake up…I looked down my arm and saw an IV in my arm…when I was thinking about to pull it out or not the door to the room open…I looked to the door…in the door stands a…Fox? To be true it looks like a alien fox

Fox: oh hi you´re awake…my name is Tod…smiles looks at the turtle on the desk oh looks like Don slept in again went over to Don and shook his shoulder gently hey Donnie wake up our guest is awake..

Don: blinks wha…oh no I slept in again?

Tod: nods yeah

Don: what happened?

Tod: The girl woke up….

Don: What Cass is awake?

Cass: Yeah I am. Hi

Don: went over to Cass and checked her over hi I´m sorry that I slept in…

Cass: Well I guess it´s okay…what happened to me?

Don: Well you passed out…I still not sure why

Cass: looks at her hands I think I know….

Don: What do you mean?

Cass: Well those scientist injected some chemical in me and I got a fox like ear…

Don: nods sadly well you got a second one … and a tail…

Cass: looks shocked oh no…

Don: I´m sorry…

Raph: runs over to Don DON HES AWAKE

Don: looks a bit dumb what?

Raph: Leo he´s awake…

Okay here´s the next chapter I hope you guys like it and please please pretty please review…


	4. The Shredder doesn´t give up

A big sorry that I haven´t update for so long, I had a lot of trouble at work and a bad writer block, I hope you enjoy the new update and please reviewed after reading…

**Foxhunting part 4 (Aka Shedder doesn´t give up)**

POV Cassandra

It was three weeks ago that I got kidnapped by some weird guys in pyjamas, it was two weeks ago that four giant mutant ninja turtles rescued me from that guy named Shredder, it was more then one week ago that I collapsed and that me grown two fox ears and a tail. In that weeks with the turtles I learned a lot about them: Who they are? What they are? and where they came from? I also learned, who those guys were, that kidnapped me and did the mutation-thingy to me. I learned the names of the turtles, dragons and other family members. Their father and sensei decide that I should live with them and that I should learn something called ninjitsu. Master Splinter said that it is better when I can defend myself in case something happen. Well right now I´m sitting in the dojo together with Riders and Leonardo, those two were hurt pretty bad and they should start training slow and easy. A slow & easy training looks like that: It starts with meditation at least 20 minutes, then a light warm-up and then to finish the training we made a few easy (well for the boys easy, to tell you the true I had my problems) katas (no weapons only moves).

"Cassandra, you re a step behind!" Master Splinter barked, when I miss stepped for the tenth time, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry Master Splinter" I said breathing heavy, still trying to follow the moves of Leonardo and Riders.

"Maybe they should finish practise for today, sensei" Came Donatellos voice from the door. "They are practising for an hour now and they were hurt badly" "I think you re right, my son" Master splinter agreed he turns to us "Finish your current kata and then rest my students"

From the look of Leonardos face, he wasn´t pleased that he had to finish his training so early, but he didn´t say a word. We finished our katas and bows to Master Splinter. After Master Splinter dismissed us, I went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle water.

"Hey Cass, how was your practise today?" A male voice asked. I turned around and in the door to the kitchen leaned Raphael smiling at me.

"Hey Raphael…Practise was okay…I´m still behind with the steps..but it gets better then last time" I told him smiling " I haven´t stepped Riders on the tail today"

Raphael smirked at my Riders comment " That´s good Riders was really mad last time"

"I said that I was sorry" I apologised looking to the ground. "I know, and don´t worry he isn´t that mad" Raphael said. I took my water bottle and sat down at the kitchen table Raphael took the chair opposite of me. We talked a while till Master splinter called Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, FireReign, Taramika and Balto and Tod for their practise time. I smiled at Raphael when he left the kitchen and went in the living room. I saw Riders laying on the couch sleeping, Leonardo was in his room I could hear music coming from his room…Sometimes those ears are good for something. I decide to take a small wallk in the sewer, so I walked over to Riders and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey Riders, I take a small walk in the sewer, just in case somebody ask." I told him, he mumbles something I didn´t really understand, to think about it I guess it wasn´t an earth language. Well I moved out in the lair lost in thought, I must have walked for over an hour, because I came to the opening of the sewer near the harbour and the docks. The moon stood high in the sky and I sat down in the shadow watching the stars…Man I love those clear nights…

There was a strange sound in the distance, but when I looked up and around there wasn´t anything to see. '_Cassandra your mind is playing tricks on you'_ I thought to myself I starred at the stars again and tried to ignore the mystery noise "It´s only a rat…yeah a rat" I mumbled, but suddenly an extremely terrible smelling rag was pressed on my mouth and nose _'No not again'_ my mind screamed. I tried to get away from that rag but my mind began to swim, my visions started to black and faint. Barely conscious I heard a voice in the distance "Get your hands off of her!!!" the voice growled. Whoever that voice belonged to kicked that guys, which hold me and that guy dropped me…I feared that I might hit the ground, but just before I hit it face first two strong green arms grabbed me lowering me gently…Then I passed out.

Tbc

So any guess who saved Cassandra?


	5. The quiet before the storm

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the turtles only my OC´s

**The quiet before the storm **

PoV: Raphael

I had been sitting with Cassandra in the kitchen, when Master Splinter called me for practice. I apologized to Cassandra and left for practice. I felt her smile on my shell when I left the kitchen and it makes me kind of happy. With that happy feeling I enjoyed practice a lot and I was unbeatable. The two-hour-practice went by pretty fast. After practice and a quick, short shower went I back to the living room. "Hey has somebody seen Cassandra?" I asked after 15 minutes searching.

"I think that Riders knows something!" came a moody answer from Todd. I looked in his direction and wondered what had gotten into him, but without asking him I went over to the blue dragon.

"Hi Ri, have you seen Cassandra somewhere?" I asked, leaning over the back of the couch.

"She went out…" came the answer from a sleepy looking Riders.

"When did she leave?" I asked smiling friendly at Riders.

"Right after your practice started", he said and then turns his back to me, showing me that he wouldn't giving me any more information. I turned away from him and let my brain work over the information I got, when it suddenly it me and I gasped.

"But practice started for over TWO HOURS!!!" I yelled.

"My son what is wrong?" Master Splinter asked when he heard me yelling, he had come out of the kitchen after making himself a tee.

"Cassandra…She is out for over two hours." I told him "what if something happened to her?" I could feel a slow panic crawl up my spine. I need to find her. I looked at Master Splinter like a silent plead to go after Cassandra and I didn´t need to wait long. Master Splinter seemed to have the same worry then me. After a few minutes o f thinking, he nod and then sent Todd, Michelangelo, Donatello, Wingstorm, Balto, Taramika and me out to search for her. We went out in the sewer and run separated in different directions. I ran down to the harbor, knowing that Cassandra like that place a lot. I came to a stop at the opening of the sewer, listening for any sound I sneaked in the shadow looking for Cassandra. I spotted her in the shadow of a few trees, but what else I saw made me gasp – Foot-Ninjas – they were sneaking on to 'My Girl'. I tried to reach her before them, but they attacked her before I could do something. They were pressing something on her nose and mouth…I fought my way to her side, knocking the foot-goons out of the way and they run away…they let her go – or shall I say- they let go of her and she fall. I caught her before she could hit the ground. "Cassandra?" I called her softly holding her in my arms. She opened her beautiful eyes one more time before the sedative knocked her out. I picked her up and brought her home.

* * *

- Shredders hideout -

"Where. Is. The. FOXGIRL?" the Shredder asked his Foot-Ninja "Why have you failed me AGAIN? You should have brought her back! She's just a girl"

"She got help from that lizard!" the Foot-Ninja defended himself.

"Lizard?" the Shredder asked growling.

"Yeah one of your hated enemies" the Foot-Ninja explained.

The Shredder was thinking…"You foul you means 'Turtle'!" he growled "Which one was it that helped her?"

"It was the red one" Answered the Foot quick.

"Raphael!!!" the shredder mumbles punching his fist in his hand. "Why do those turtles always get in my way? Leave me Alone!" The Foot-Ninja leave and Shredder walks to the window starring out it "Raphael, it will be the last time you or you brothers got in my Way!"

* * *

- In the Turtle lair -

Raphael was pacing in the living room like an old tiger in a cage. "Will you stop pacing and sit down? You'll run a hole in the floor!" Leo said from the couch "Besides you make me dizzy"

Donatello came out of his Lab "She will be fine" Was all he said as he made his way in the kitchen.

"What no details?" Raph asked upset.

"What more details do you need? You saw how they knocked her out…and beside that everything is fine with her…she should wake up the next two till five hours. She might be suffer a side effect of the sedative, but I can't say that for sure till she's awake" Donatello explained.

"Can I see her?" Raph asked, sounding really worried. Donatello nodded and Raphael went to the lab. He entered and sat down next to the bed Cassandra lay in. "Hey Cassie…I don't know if you hear me, but I´m glad that you're safe now…" He said in a low voice holding one of her hands.

Todd, who went by the lab, heard Raphael. He looked in the lab, seeing Raph holding Cassandra's hand. 'Raph sees really worried about Cass' Todd thought, when he slipped back out of the lab…'Why can't he take an other girl?' he thought walking away from the lab.

"Hey Todd what's up Foxy?" Mikey asked, when he spotted Todd.

"Nothing!" He mumbled, walking to the door of the lair "I´m out!"

Mikey looked confused after Todd and then looked to Don and Leo "What got into him?" He asked them.

"I think its Raph and Cass" Don mumbles

"Raph and Cass? How that?" Leo and Mikey asked at the same time looking at Don.

"Well Cassandra is a fox, Todd is a fox too and he seemed to like Cassandra…" Don started to explain

"And?" Mikey asked

"Well here's the problem, Raphael seems to like her too…And he seems pretty close to her…and she to him… I think Todd is jealous" Don ended the explanation

Mikey looks to the lab and then back to Don "You think they like each other?" he asked.

Don nodded "Something like that"

"Wow…poor Todd…first female fox we found and she likes somebody else" Mikey mumbles.

* * *

-With Todd-

Todd was walking through the sewer not paying attention where he went to. He was angry. "why can´t he find an other girl…why must it be Cass…She´s a fox…I´m a fox…stupid Raph…" he growled when he leaves the sewer through a manhole. He sighed and went over to a fire escape climbing up to the roof. "I had hoped that I win Cass for me…like a girlfriend" He sat down on the roof and looked down at the moving people and cars. He was extremely lost in his thoughts and didn´t notice the Foot-Ninja in the shadows.

* * *

- Foot-Ninja -

One of the Foot-Ninja pulled out a communicator "Master we found one of the turtle-family…no it´s one of their adopted brothers…yeah it´s the Fox-boy…yes sir, we can do it" the Foot-Ninja spook in the communicator and listen, then he put it back in his pocket. "Listen, Master Shredder wants that we take that guy and bring him to our Master" the Foot-Ninja explained. The other Foot-Ninja nods and moves out of the shadow to attack Todd.

* * *

-Todd-

"Hey You!" a Voice suddenly yelled behind him. Todd turned around and gasped when he saw that he was surrounded by Foot-Ninja

'Great Todd Now your surrounded by enemies and your shell-cell is in the lair…' he thought when he noticed that his shell-cell was missing. "What do you want?" He growled.

"We have our orders" was all he get as he was attacked.

Tbc

* * *

A/N: So what will happen to Todd, will he get away from the Foot? Will the Foot take him to the Shredder? If you want to find out, then you have to review.

have a good one


End file.
